on the run
by juliet709
Summary: when one is on the run, can they find a safe harbor with a group of misfits. SM owns rights to characters. rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

When I got changed into a vampire I thought for sure that I would feel different. Less human and more... I don't know. Special? No that's not the right word. Never mind. But the fact remains that I feel totally human even though I am not. How did I, bella swan, vampire reject get turned you ask? Well let me tell you.

after Edward left me in the woods after breaking my heart, i went through a time of pure hell. nothing mattered in life any more and i was letting myself waste away to nothing. i would have kept on that path if not for my the look on my dads face. seeing how much i was hurting him, killed me. so i decided to get better. but even that was not the easiest thing to do. i was lucky to have the help of my long time best friend Jacob black.

i started spending my free time on the rez, hanging with jake and a few of his friends. it was actually kinda great while it lasted. you see, jake ended up turning into a huge ass wolf. yeah i kinda freaked when i found out but once i got to think on it for a little bit i was ok with it. its not like he was the first monster i have seen.

it was about 6 months after the cullens left me that i was shopping in port angeles and was attacked by a drunk while i was headed to my car. when my rescuer saved me i thought she was saving me so she could be the one to kill me. yep it was victoria. she came out of no where and was there to save me from the asshole that was going to beat on me. needless to say i freaked out a little. that was untill she told me she had heard what eddie boy said to me in the woods that day and realized that james was not her mate just like edward was not mine. if they had been there is no way they could have hurt us. well that canceled out the vendetta she had going for me.

that was the beginning to a wonderful friendship. we wouls spend all sorts of time together. we beacame really close. there had been talk about her changing me to keep with the laws and all but i was not ready yet and we both agreed to wait a year or so. that plan got tossed out the window when jake and his buddies showed up at my house while vicky and i were chillin out watching movies.

they were pissed that i was hanging out with another bloodsucker. and a red eyed one at that. well they decided to get rid of the trash as they called her. i was so angry at jake for talking about her like that that i stepped up to him and yelled in face that he had no clue what she was like. that she had saved me when he was too busy hanging out with the lossers at the rez to be with me. well that just pissed him off more and when he went to phase and attack vicky i was in the way. i caught the brunt of his attack and it left me with 4 huge claw marks running from my collar bone to my hip. i dont remember much after that as i ended up passing out but from what vicky told me jake freaked out and took off after hurting me. she ended up biting me to turn me as i was bleeding out on my livingroom floor. i guess after that was done she picked me up and ran from forks as fast as she could.

i woke 3 days later to see 3 faces i knew. vicky was there along with emmett and rosalie cullen. i flipped shit when i seen the cullen couple. i was pissed that they were there. it did take some time for me to calm down enough for them to tell me that they left the cullens when eddie made them all leave forks. apparently they went and set up a house for themselves and then came to take me with them. they had plans on changing me themselves. well that did it. i forgave my brother bear.

so after hunting and taking a shower we sat and talked about what our plans were going to be now that i was a vamp and could not go back to forks. rose and emmett wanted to go see the family and pick up the rest of their things so we all agreed to go with them. now to see how that will go seeing they all left me.


	2. Chapter 2

we arrived at the cullen house within 2 days. it was a huge glass house in the middle of nowhere in alaskas wilderness. rose and em had called before hand to let them know they were coming to the house with 2 friends. the looks on the cullens faces when they spotted vicky and i walking in behind rose and em was priceless.

that is until all hell broke loose. edward and alice were flipping out about me being there and changed. esme and carlisle looked so sad and jasper. well he was looking on with interest.

finally unable to handle the rising noise of everyone talking and shouting i put 2 fingers to my lips and whistled as loud as i could. it sure got everyone to shut up for a second.

"bella love what are you doing here and who changed you?"

"why didnt i see this coming?"

"rose? emmett? is there something you would like to tell us dears?"

"first off i am nto your love. you left me remember. in the woods, alone at second i am here with my brother and sister to help them gather their things."

i looked at vicky out the corner of my eye and winked a little knowing why alice could not see anything and why edward and jasper could not get a read off any of us. we had talked about my sheild beofre coming here and decided it best to keep it quiet.

" no mom theres not. we went back for bella and found out she had been fatally hurt and vicky changed her. we decided to come get our things and start a family of our own with bells and is no way that i am leaving my little sister behind again."

"all of you could move in here."

"you will always be my love bella. i told you those things to get you to believe me so i could leave you and you could move on. seems now that was a waste. whats going on? why cant i hear any of you?"

"esme as nice as your offer is, i will not be staying here and i am sure that vicky feels the same way. you were all once my family and i loved each and every one of you but that ship sailed when you left me without so much as a kiss my ass. and edward you can take your fake love and shove it. i want nothing to do with you at all. the only reason i am even here is to help rose and em."

"im in agreement with izzy. im not staying here. we want our own home. rose, em, can we get a move on here please. we still need to take izzy hunting again and get going to the house."

"yeah no issue. come on guys lets go pack up." i follow emmett up the stairs to their room and help them pack as we hear the hushed voices downstairs.

i knew before we came here that there was going to be issues but wow. they act like nothing happened. thinking we can all just pick up where we left off and be all happy and lovey. yeah not going to happen. they all reacted just like i thought they would, all for the exception of jasper. i figured he would be freaking out like alice or trying to tell me how sorry he was for going to attack me at the party. but nope. he sat there looking like he was trying to solve the worlds biggest puzzle. huh i wonder.

"hey guys. i was thinking. when we get home i kinda wanna open a bar. if you all want to do something else thats totally cool too but i need to do something for me and i have this really cool idea going right now. a bar for both humans and vamps. and i have the perfect bartender in mind. think i can get jasper to leave this hell hole?"

"hey now thats actually a interesting idea. i like that izzy. im in. i have nothing else to do with my time."

"im with vick on this one. im in. and frankly bella i think he just might come with us. jay hates it here. but hes been with alice for all this time and feels he owes her or something for saving him."

"im in. i think it would be cool to do something like this. i can bounce for you. big guy like me dealing with drunks. no issue."

"sweet! thanks emmy. i will ask jasper as soon as we head down there. we can have it be like a karaoke bar. have certain nights where we have people do sets."

"wow your really putting alot of thought into this. we will need to find a building and get a liquor licence too. and we are going to need to decide on decor."

"yeah and i know we could ask esme for help but i really dont want to. i would like this to be done all by us. no help from others. that and i cant stand the cullens. frankly i think you two need to ditch the name and go with something else. or we could all go with something else and have the same last name for all of us."

"i like that idea. make us a real family. but the question is what name do we use."

"well our options are mccarthy,hale,swan and whatever vickys is or we make something up."

"or we use mine. whitlock."

i jump and screech. "sweet baby jesus where did you come from? i didnt even hear you jasper."

he chuckles at me and winks." i was listening for a while. and by the way i would love to come with you guys. i hate it here. they all look down on me like i am this huge failure and i cant stand it any more."

"well when we get home we need to figure out the name thing. for now lets get the fuck out of here. i wanna spend as little time with the cullens as possible."

"agreed lets get out of here."

"jasper are you going to need to pack?"

"nope i only need a few things. ill meet you outside." with that he leaves to go get his things im guessing.

i help rose and emmett take their bags down to the truck and get everything loaded. all the while tying hard to ignore the cullen clan who are looking at us with a mix of love and hate. somehow i think alice might have figured out that jasper is coming with us.

"how could you bella. after everything we did for you, you come here and take half our family and treat us like dirt."

i laugh at alice."im not taking anyone. they are all coming on their own and as for doing things for me are you reffuring to treating me like a doll or a incompetent being who could not even decide what to eat herself? cause that is not doing great things for me. you and eddy boy over there were nothing but controlling and manipulative. everyone looks to you too for whats going on and i think they forget that you two are nothing more then children. sure your vamps and have been around for forever but at heart and in mind you are both still teens and why the hell carlisle and esme allow you two to rule the family i will never know. so alice you can kiss my ass. atleast i am nice enough to say goodbye when i leave. unlike you and yours. dont call us and we promise not to call you either. have a good life everyone and i hope that your happy."

once jasper comes out we all pile in the truck and take off. there is nothing left here for us. time for a fresh start for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

- one year later -

"IZZY!" is the only thing i can hear over the music that's pumping so loud its making my ears ring. its yet another busy Friday night at izzy-b's. nothing beats the vibe of a packed bar with regulars and friendly faces. not long after we moved to Galveston Texas we found the perfect little hole in the wall to open our bar. we all decided because it was my idea we would name it after me. the bar is my baby. i love it here and can't get enough.

walking over to the bar i put my hands on the edge of the top." what you need jay?"

"we are plumb outta AB whiskey. we be needin' more as fast as ya can boss."

"on it. back in a few." we loved being able to serve both humans and vamps. two different menus worked out great for us not to mention we have the bar sectioned off. we had everything a normal bar would have for the humans and then we had the blood for the vamps. well we found out that vamps can also drink hard liquor so we mixed the two and came up with our own mix drinks special to izzy-b's.

coming back with a case for jasper i set it behind the bar and get it unloaded as fast as i can. we are so busy tonight its a good thing that we never get tired. on nights like this i am the one running around like a mad woman. i have jasper man the bar. hes easy on the eyes so the women keep coming back. then you have vicky and rose. i have them waiting tables. hot little things like them, yeah the men love them. then there is Emmett. aint no one a better bouncer then that man. we're stretched a little thin but we are making it work.

"you good here now? i have my set coming up in about 5 minutes and i need to get myself ready."

"yeah im good now izzy. cant wait to hear you doll. you know what one you going to do tonight?"

"yep i do. got a new one i been working on too. hey hit me with a shot of patron will you jay."

"sure thing little lady." i take the shot from him and go talk to the DJ. giving him my flash drive with the music on it i go get ready for the fun to start.

"ladies and gentle men for your listening pleasure we have our very own izzy for you tonight. give it up for the beautiful lady."

i seriously hate that he does that but it gets the crowd going.

"thank you everyone. your in for a treat tonight. this song has never been heard before. other then my shampoo bottle that is." i chuckle a little and nod to the dj. "this one is for all the women out there with a man who knows it all. enjoy." the music starts to the new song i have written called mr. know it all.

emmetts pov

i love working here. getting to meet so many new people. its a great place to be and i can imagine jay loves it too. soaking up all the happy vibes.

as i stand guard at the front door i smell a vamp i have not smelt before. i stop him before he goes in.

"name?"

"uh.. um.. Felix Volturi. i guess."

shit this is not what we need right now. izzy is busy singing her heart out about edward no doubt and jay is swamped at the bar.

"hold on a second please." turning slightly i look towards jay. "jay! we got a red. code it for izzy now!"

"fuck sakes. on it em." he hops the bar and rushes izzy and whispers in her ear as she finishes her song. i have to say i loved this one. once the dj gets the tunes pumping again i watch as izzy gives jay the clear to head back to the bar and shes soon on her way to me.

"what seems to be the problem here em?"

"this mans name is Felix Volturi Izzy. thought you might wanna deal with this one."

"good call em. ive got this.. why dont you go see jay and get a drink on the house ive got the door for a few."

i know this is not a request. this is izzys subtle way of telling me to get lost. she is my baby sister but if she can do anything to remove someone from the line of fire she would do it in a heart beat so to say. kissing her cheek i go over and get a whiskey from jasper and we both keep a eye on izzy at the door.

Bella's pov

"mister volturi what can i do for you this evening?"

"nothing at all. i just happened to be in town and smelt a bunch of different scents so i followed them here and i heard someone singing. i wanted to check the place out and i would greatly love it if you would call me felix. i wish to have as little ties to the volturi as possible."

"sure thing well this is my bar and i was the one singing a few minuets ago but your more then welcome to come on in. be warned that there are humans here and i will not tolerate them being hurt in any way. this is just as much a place for them as it is for us vamps. if you dont mind me asking is there any more of the volturi with you in town?"

"no there's no one else. mind you i cant promise that no one will show up. you see izzy i left them. and as you can guess they did not take to kindly to me walking out."

"well come sit down and relax for a while. there is no way anyone of them can get to you here. not with the god of war tending bar."

"holy shit you have the god of war here?"

"long story and i dont have the time to get into it right now. if you would like to hang out after closing i am sure everyone would like to know more about you and we will tell you about us in return."

"sure i can do that. its very nice to meet you. most people are scared of me. like your door man was." he sticks his hand out for me to shake. not for one second do i think that i am alone while dealing with this man. i know my family is watching while they go about their jobs. we all have each others backs.

i take his hand and shake it with a smile. yep i think i might be fucked. touching him sends a warm tingly feeling up my arm and through my then that i know there is no one who will touch this man. my mate.

after leading felix to the bar and letting jay know to give him what ever he wants on the house i go back to work for the few remainging hours before closing time. with less then a hour to go i go and sit on the edge of the bar and steal jays cowboy hat and grab the mic. "this one is for all of you. i love you all." nodding slightly to vinny my DJ i wait till the music starts.

'Alright

Yeah it's been a bumpy road

Roller coasters

High and low

Fill the tank and drive the car

Pedal fast, pedal hard

You won't have to go that far

You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

We're really not that far apart

So let your heart, sweet heart

Be your compass when you're lost

And you should follow it wherever it may go

When it's all said and done

You can walk instead of run

'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh

Never be alone oh oh oh

Forgot directions on your way

Don't close your eyes don't be afraid

We might be crazy late at night I can't wait til you arrive

Follow stars you'll be alright

You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

We're really not that far apart

So let your heart, sweet heart

Be your compass when you're lost

And you should follow it wherever it may go

When it's all said and done

You can walk instead of run

'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh

Never be alone oh oh oh

You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

We're really not that far apart

So let your heart, sweet heart

Be your compass when you're lost

And you should follow it wherever it may go

When it's all said and done

You can walk instead of run

'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh

Never be alone oh oh oh

When it's all said and done

You can walk instead of run

'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone'

the applause was wild. there is no better feeling in the world then this.

"thank you everyone. i meant it. you all always have a home here with us. good night and be safe. we will see you all tomorrow."

handing jay the mic i hop down and go to the door. i say my good byes to everyone as they all leave after settling their tabs. once everyone is cleared out i lock the doors and begin the task of cleaning and counting out.

"that was great. i have heard a fair few singers in my day and i have to say you sounded great. you should be very proud."

"thanks felix. i am. singing is something i have done for as long i can remember. i have never been much of a talker so its hard to get what your feeling out. thats why i do it. that and i love to see the look on peoples faces."

"yeah and i love the feelings when people are listening to you. damn i swear i feel like i was drugged on that last one izzy. kinda like floating."

"yeah, as we all know, there is nothing like the feeling of belonging somewhere. god knows we are one hell of a group of misfits. none of us fit in anywhere. that is why we make the perfect family."

"couldn't have said it better iz. your the one who pulled us all would never be where we are right now if not for you. em and i would still be with the cullens along with jasper and god knows about vicky. we have you to thank for the wonderful life we all have now."

"anything for you rose. you know that. so felix, how long you plannin on staying in my neck of the woods?"

"not entirely sure on that one. i would like to hang around if that is alright with you."

"aint no issue here. but you wanna stay here you gets to help out here. grab a broom and get sweeping." i tap my foot as i count out the register and lip softly some words to a new song.

"what is that iz? never heard it before."

"just a silly little thing that i have been playing with. interested in hearing it? you gots to help me out if you do."

"lay it on me iz."

"ok jay so i need you all to stomp your foot to this beat, just watch." i show them the beat and once it gets going from all of them i start in on the lyrics.

'Don't be scared, I've done this before

Show me your teeth

Show me your teeth

Show me your teeth

Don't want no money

(Want your money)

That shit's ugly

Just want your sex

(Want your sex)

Take a bite of my bad girl meat

(Bad girl meat)

Take a bite of me

(Show me your teeth)

Let me see, you're mean

Got no direction

(No direction)

I need direction

Just got my vamp

(Got my vamp)

Take a bite of my bad girl meat

(Bad girl meat)

Take a bit of me, boy

(Show me your teeth)

The truth is sexy

Tell me something that'll save me

I need a man who makes me alright

(Man who makes me alright)

(Just tell me that it's alright)

Tell me something that'll change me

I'm gonna love you with my hands tied

Show me your teeth

Just tell me when

(Show me your teeth)

Open your mouth, boy

(Show me your teeth)

Show me what ya got

(Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth)

Got no salvation

(No salvation)

Got no salvation

Got no religion

(No religion)

My religion is you

Take a bite of my bad girl meat

(Bad girl meat)

Take a bit of me, boy

(Show me your teeth)

I'm a tough bitch

Got my addictions

(My addictions)

And I love to fix 'em

(And I love to fix 'em)

No one's perfect

Take a bite of my bad girl meat

(Bad girl meat)

Take a bit of me, boy

(Show me your teeth)

I just need a little guidance

Tell me something that'll save me

I need a man who makes me alright

(Man who makes me alright)

(Just tell me that it's alright)

Tell me something that'll change me

I'm gonna love you with my hands tied

Show me your teeth

Just tell me when

(Show me your teeth)

Open your mouth boy

(Show me your teeth)

Show me what ya got

(Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth)

Show me your teeth

My religion is you

My religion is you

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

(My religion is you)

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

(My religion is you)

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

Help, need a man now show me your fangs

Tell me something that'll save me

I need a man who makes me alright

(Man who makes me alright)

(Just tell me that it's alright)

Tell me something that'll change me

I'm gonna love you with my hands tied

Show me your teeth

Just tell me when

(Show me your teeth)

Open your mouth, boy

(Show me your teeth)

Show me what ya got

(Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth)

Show me your teeth

It's not how big, it's how mean

It's not how big, it's how mean

Show me your teeth

(Show me your teeth)

Show me your teeth

(Show me your teeth)

(Open your mouth, boy)

Show me your teeth

(Show me your teeth)

Show me your teeth

(Show me your teeth)

(My religion is you)

Show me your teeth

(Show me your teeth)

(I just need a little guidance)

Show me your teeth

(Show me your teeth)

Show me your teeth

(Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth)'

im not in quiet sure how they were all standing when i finished as they were laughing so damn hard but i loved to hear it. nothing like seeing and hearing my family happy and knowing i had even a small part in causing it.

"oh...my...god..iz" poor rose is gasping out her laughter.

"that had to be the best one you have ever done. oh god izzy that was too damn funny. you have to do that for our crowd. they would love it."

"i loved it. something like that would have made aro bust a gasket. vamps being made fun of. god forbid. is this how things are all the time with you guys?"

"you bet felix. we work hard and play harder. one of izzys rules. nothing boring in ou lives."

"em's right. life might be long and never ending for us and we have all this time and shit but why do the same boring thing over and over every day. wait till you see us close shop and hit one of the night clubs."

"hell yeah! our girls are like soft core porn stars on the dance floor. there is no way any one of us leaves without a hard on."

"EM! dont say shit like that."

"rosie relax. you know we all be grinding on the floor. aint no matter. what can i say? my girls got hot asses. aint no thing to pay both feilds."

"oh shit we need to change the topic here now. i am not cleaning glasses and shit with a damn boner."

we all broke out in fits of laughter. poor jay having to feel all this shit.


End file.
